


misery challenge.

by anoetic



Series: for lovers only. [6]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: oh, how they go deeper into that wanting, terrible dark.





	misery challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> really trying to get back into writing more angst fic lately & this was one that i personally enjoyed writing. set around kings of suburbia period. comments and kudos are always appreciated!

This is the best kind of love, the two of them brilliantly, violently spinning towards one another reaching deep to the bones, love racing at a million miles per second. There’s little time for anything else but _“yes yes please god yes”_ and it works, this madness works. It fits, all this wildfire and trembling in the knees and wanting to wanting. They don’t have to look for one another in this neon darkness, the heart calls first, and what answers is need, that same fucking need that never dies, never fucking stops. It must be the billionth time, but who’s really counting? The bliss is enough, this love is enough. Tom is admiring how beautiful Bill is underneath him, how there’s something haunting about him there, those cherry gloss smeared lips, lovely eyed, enchanting and needing him, that just… fits.

Isn’t this perfect? Isn’t Bill worth it? It’s so much easier to do this wasted, isn't it? Easier to look him in the eye, easier to kiss him there and there and there, easier to want him like that, easier to make this same heavenly mistake. He’s so much more beautiful when it’s like this, when he’s yours like this. You worked hard for this. You fought hard for this, to know him like this, to touch him like this. To fuck him like this. Really, isn’t he beautiful like this? Isn’t he sweet like this? You like your name so much more when he says it like that, when he moans it like that. Like something sacred, something good.

He will remember this in the morning and he’ll smile so tenderly to you in the morning, his fingers linking with yours. He will love you so absolutely in the morning and you won’t be able to stand it. You won’t be able to stand how good he is to you, for you. He’ll touch the sun to your cheek and you’ll soften and you’ll surrender.

You’ll love him clearly in the morning.

You’ll love him better in the morning.


End file.
